Michirama Senju
Unknowingly the weilder of the Rinnegan, Michirama is young boy ready to make his mark on the world and ready to take his honour into his own hands. Only time will tell if his existence will be for better or worse. Background Information Years ago, when war ravaged the lands, there was a mysterious figure of immense power, reality bent to his will. Life obeyed his every command, and he adopted the mantle of Death. With the power of the Rinnegan, like many figures throughout history before him, Death attempted to change to world, to control history, but ultimately, due to the efforts of one man and his puppets, Death was killed and the Rinnegan was lost to history, awaiting a time to manifest once more when the world was entering a time of strife. Years later, on a rainy, winter night, a boy destined for great things, was born in Konohagakure. This boy was born with an oddity, something that would cause him to stand out from others no matter how much he tried to blend in, for this boy; Michirama Senju, was born with the Rinnegan as the reincarnation of the enigmatic and powerful figure, Death. While his connection to his past life is unknown, it will no doubt shape his life in the future to come. “FREAK! HE HAS THE EYES OF A FREAK. WE’LL FEED HIM TO THE WOLVES” These were the first words ever spoken about Michirama, spoken by his father, no less. If it wasn’t for the stubbornness of his mother and the love his father had for his wife, Michirama’s story may have well ended there. But his mother insisted on keeping him, he soft and gentle heart had already fallen in love with her son, and what could any loving husband do but give his wife whatever she wanted. And so, Michirama lived. Years later however, Michirama’s mother passed away, sickness can take anyone at any time. He was 6 at the time, only just preparing to enter the academy, only just preparing to make his mother proud. But instead, with his mother no longer around to protect him from the hate and ambition of his father, Michirama was forced to adhere to strict rules, he would bring honour to his family, or he’d die trying. “HOPEFULLY, IT’S THE LATTER”. Those were the last words he father said before sending him to the Academy. His time in the academy was not as fun as he once envisioned, anytime he almost made a friend he would be chastised by his father and punished. This caused him to slowly shy away from people, his once happy and inquisitive personality faded away as he became more and more stoic and depressed, even gradually becoming angry. The constant training he was forced to do, instead of playing or interacting with children his age meant Michirama eventually graduated the academy in the top 5 of his class, a feat that earned him some level of praise. The night of his finals, his father sat him down in an old and dusty room of his house. It was terribly lit, and almost entirely empty except for a small shrine to his mother and an old and battered katana hanging on the wall. After a long and mind numbing lecture about how, despite being a freak he could still bring honour to the family, Michirama’s father bestowed the old katana to him, explaining that the sword bound him to the family. As the only gift or sign of appreciation from his father, Michirama began to take good care of the blade, so much so that it soon looked stronger and sharper than it probably had in years. Recently, Michirama has been made to question his father’s motives, beginning to rebel more and more against his father after meeting a few people who have begun to change his life. Finally able to make friends, Michirama is beginning to understand that there is more to the world than just honour. Personality & Behaviour Michirama is a quiet child and is very rarely noticeably happy. His father's ambition weighs heavily on his shoulders and he almost never talks about his own dreams. Michirama is slow to make friends, from an early childhood he has not been allowed to make friends and this has carried on throughout the years. However, should he have friends, he is fiercely loyal to them and shows signs of coming out of his shell through small smiles and a slightly more talkative attitude. The sword Michirama received from his father on the day of his graduation is his most prized possession. Despite being old and battered he looks after it very well. Appearance Michirama stands at about 4'11 with an athletic build. He has messy, medium length blonde hair that usually falls over his strange purple eyes and his skin is quite pale. He often wears pretty casual clothing consisting of jackets and pants of no particular design.He is always seen holding onto a long katana. The handle of his katana is made of bone and shark skin and the blade is made of a dark tempered steel possessing numerous scratches and chips along the blade's length. The scabbard is very simple, made of a strong wood wrapped in black dyed leather. Abilities Kenjutsu: Michirama has shown high levels of skill in Kenjutsu, proving to feel quite comfortable with a sword in hand. Rinnegan: Able to see chakra, as well as its flow within the body and the activated tenketsu of the Eight Gates, however, cannot see through obstructions such as smoke bombs. Databook Library Spars/battles Michirama vs Akui (win) Casual The start of a bad joke! Michirama and Masami! A Day Out! Storyline Missions Training Kenjutsu Training with Hayato Senju and Hyuga meet! (Flying Swallow Part I) Flying Swallow training with Shien! (Flying Swallow Part II) The Swallow Soars! (Flying Swallow Part III) Shien and Michirama train again! (Gale Palm Training) Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)